A Fathers Honour
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Takahiko Arima has never really had much time to spend with his son Kōusei Arima. he's now going to try and amend this by trying to bring back Kaori Miyazono from the dead and then bring her home as a Christmas present for Kōusei, will he succeed or fail
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go:**

Takahiko Arima was a very business centric person, he was very wealthy now from his business and while he couldn't be with his son at most times, he always wanted the best for his son Kōusei Arima.

He had returned in June to find Kōusei not home (he was at a piano lesson with Nagi and Hiroko) which was pretty normal as he heard that he had taken up Piano again which made him feel proud

He went in the living room to find a letter

He opened and read it, it was from Kaori Miyazono and it was addressed to Takahikos son Kōusei

After reading it, a tear slipped from his eye, this girl loved Kōusei and was probably the reason he came back to piano and soon he realised how he could make up for being absent all the time

He had to bring Kaori back to life for his son to be truly happy again.

Kōusei came and shockingly found his father waiting for him, they talked about current events with Kōusei mentioning Kaori and Takahiko doing what most fathers would do which was cheer him up when things are going or have gone wrong.

After a few days of bonding with Kōusei, Takahiko left for work which he left late at night, he then decided to talk to a few people.

First Tsubaki Swabe

He bumped into her just as he was heading out of the house.

"Hi Mr Arima" said Tsubaki

"Hi Tsubaki, just call be Takahiko" said Takahiko

"How are you" said Tsubaki

"I'm really good, but I need to tell you something that you must not tell Kōusei about" said Takahiko

"What is it" said Tsubaki

"Right, I'm going to Towa Cemetery and I'm going to retrieve the body of Kaori Miyazono and I'm going to take it to Tokyo where scientists, doctors and spritialists are going to work hard to bring her back to life, I will return on Christmas Day and that will be his present" said Takahiko

Tsubaki had a bit of a shocked look on her face, but the good intent of Takahiko

"I see, what if it dosen't work" said Tsubaki

"Look Tsubaki, I'm willing to give my own life to make sure my own son is happy, this girl clearly loved him and by what Kōusei tells me, he loved her massively, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't fail, no matter the cost" said Takahiko

"Ok, does Kaoris parents know about this" said Tsubaki

"No, not yet" said Takahiko

"You might need to tell them, don't worry I'll make sure that Kōusei dosen't know" said Tsubaki

"Good, good, I'll better be off then, make sure Kōusei is ok while I'm gone" said Takahiko

"Ok good luck" said Tsubaki

Takahiko drove in his big 4X4 car to Towa Cemetery where it took him a while to find Kaoris grave and he eventually found it, he decided to start digging.

After a small amount of time, Takahikos shovel hit something

A Coffin

Takahiko saw a coffin which he pulled up and then he opened it to find a beautifully preserved body of Kaori Miyazono

"She looks cute, no wonder my son fell for her" whispered Takahiko

Afterwards he shoved the coffin in his large 4X4 car and headed off to Tokyo


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go:**

Takahiko got in his 4X4 with the coffin of Kaori Miyazono in the back and headed off to Tokyo

After a good few hours, he was back in Tokyo where he took the coffin into his apartment and into a spare room

He then passed out on his bed from that exhausting experience.

He woke up the next day and took the coffin to his friend Dr Kowaka who was both a scientist and a doctor

He knocked on the door to see Dr Kowaka greet him

"Nice to see you around Takahiko" said Dr Kowaka

"I've got a favour for you" said Takahiko

"What is it" said Dr Kowaka

"Well you see as a man of Science and a Doctor, can you do this one thing" said Takahiko

"And what is this thing exactly" said Dr Kowaka

"Can you bring a girl back to life" said Takahiko

"Please don't tell me you want me to bring Saki Arima back to life as I told you that it would be..." said Dr Kowaka frustratingly before being interrupted

"It isn't Saki Arima, it's a girl named Kaori Miyazono, a girl that my son loved and she loved him back" said Takahiko

"Let me see the girl" said Dr Kowaka

Takahiko went back to his car and pulled out the coffin and then went inside Dr Kowakas house with it before settling it down on the table.

"Open it" said Dr Kowaka

Takahiko opened the coffins door

Kaori Miyazono was lying their peacefully, she looked beautiful and also very well preserved

After examining the body for about an hour, Dr Kowaka came up with his diagnostics

"Well it seems that this girl was killed by an Ataxia, a degenerative disease, however this girl is possible to bring back, but it may take time, patience and maybe some risks in order for her to come back" said Dr Kowaka

"but you'll do it right" said Takahiko

"And that's what friends are for, I'll get her to the hospital and we can get her in a VIP room to get started" said Dr Kowaka

"I knew you would do it, not only I thank you, but Kōusei Thanks you evan more" said Takahiko

"Thanks, come on let's get to work" said Dr Kowaka as they both set off with Kaoris coffin to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go:**

Takahiko and Dr Kowaka got Kaori into the VIP room where they put a breathing mask over Kaori (despite Kaori being dead) began to operate.

He opened her up to operate on Kaoris dead body

"I see, I can tell you what symptom Kaori died of" said Dr Kowaka

"What is it" said Takahiko

"Cardiac Arrest as the heart here looks pretty damaged as it looks like it beated irregularly" said Dr Kowaka

"So what can we do to solve it" said Takahiko

"We need to further investigate that, Takahiko, it also appears that her muscles had deteriorated to the point where she had paralysis in some areas close to her death" said Dr Kowaka

"So is it possible to bring her back to life" said Takahiko

"Well Yes, But it will take a lot of work, luckily we've got until Christmas, so we got a lot more time than needed which is very good" said Dr Kowaka

Soon Dr Kowaka got a tube and then he made a tiny hole (enough to fit the tube) and then connected it to Kaoris brain and then he pulled a lever

Electricity flowed through the tube and it appeared to hit the brain where Dr Kowaka monitored the brain activity of the deceased patient

"Well, well I can't believe it" said Dr Kowaka

"What is it" said Takahiko

"Her Brain is functional again, she has brain activity, however it appears that the brain is dependant on the tube as the patients heart isn't working and it probably needs replacing" said Dr Kowaka

"So we need a heart donor" said Takahiko

"Well Yes" said Dr Kowaka

"We could have her alive from tomorrow" added Dr Kowaka

"Wait no way" said Takahiko

"Yep, ill go get a heart from the freezer and we will begin" said Dr Kowaka

Dr Kowaka went outside the room to get the heart and Takahiko stared at the body for a few minutes and went into thought

'I hope this girl makes you happy Kōusei, I hope to become that father in law that usually cracks jokes and usually makes the family happy, I want this girl to be my daughter in law' thought Takahiko

Dr Kowaka returned with the heart and they began the surgery

"Do not distract me as this is a very delicate operation, you can wait outside the room until it's done" said Dr Kowaka sternly

Dr Kowaka began the surgery, he realised that in order for Kaoris to accept the new heart, something in her body had to be sacrificed in order for the proper nutrients to make the heart function properly, he decided to sacrifice Kaoris ability to walk to make sure she accepts the new heart.

He also began replacing her old muscles with new artificial ones so she doesn't die from the Ataxia again.

He removed the old heart which he put in a plastic box, so he could use it for further research, he then began inserting the new heart in and then afterwards stitched her back up and put a tiny hole where her heart was which he then put a tiny tube in and pulled a lever which it fired tiny electric impulses in the heart to begin its function again.

Suddenly he could hear sounds, breathing sounds

Kaori Miyazono was breathing, she was alive again

Dr Kowaka turned off the lever and plastered the tiny hole and Kaori was still breathing, her body was accepting the new heart

He then opened the door to talk to Takahiko.

"How did it go" said Takahiko

"Well what do you want first, the good news or the bad news" said Dr Kowaka

"Good news" said Takahiko

"She is alive again, the surgery was a miracle success, she accepted the new heart" said Dr Kowaka

"Thank you Doctor so much" said Takahiko hugging his friend Dr Kowaka

"However Their is bad news" said Dr Kowaka

"What is it" said Takahiko

"She will never be able to walk again" said Dr Kowaka

"Wait what" said Takahiko

"Well I had to sacrifice blood flow in the legs to make sure that her body accepts the new heart, however she is alive again and you should be happy especially your son" said Dr Kowaka

"Can I come in" said Takahiko

"You may" said Dr Kowaka

He walked in to hear the sounds of breathing which felt normal to the delight of Takahiko and Dr Kowaka

Dr Kowaka looked at his reading on his advanced medical tablet where it gave a diagnostics of Kaori Miyazono

"After Reading this, I have found that she will be a coma for a few months and will approximately wake up in November, maybe early December" said Dr Kowaka


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go:**

"Why would she be in a coma for that long" said Takahiko

"Well you see, her body is still rebuilding itself, so she will be in a coma for a while, However just in time for Christmas time" said Dr Kowaka

"What shall I do" said Takahiko

"You can go to work as usual, I and the hospital staff will look after Kaori and don't worry your status means that if someone starts an investigation on where Kaoris body is, it can be covered up by the Japanese authorities to protect your status as an important businessman to the Japanese economy" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok then, I'll come and check on her once in a while" said Takahiko

"You can come in anytime" said Dr Kowaka

Takahiko went home afterwards, a happy man, he went on his phone and decided to text Tsubaki as she was the only one besides Himself and Dr Kowaka to know about the Kaori Operation.

"Hello Tsubaki" texted Takahiko

"Hello Mr Arima, how's it going" texted Tsubaki

"Guess what" texted Takahiko

"What" texted Tsubaki

"Kaori Miyazono is alive again, We've brought her back to life" texted Takahiko

"Don't tell me this is a joke" texted Tsubaki

"No Joke, Kaori is in a coma and will wake up in a few months, she is now perfectly healthy although there's one catch " texted Takahiko

"What is the catch" texted Tsubaki

"She is going to be unable to walk again as we needed to make sure her new heart recieved the correct nutrients it needed, so we sacrificed blood flow going to the legs to make sure that she accepted her new heart" texted Takahiko

"Well at least she's alive again, I can't wait until she comes back" texted Tsubaki

"Yes, she will return around Christmas time, I want you, Hiroko and Watari to look after Kōusei before Christmas" texted Takahiko

"Ok, I will" texted Tsubaki

"Goodbye Tsubaki" texted Takahiko

"Goodbye Mr Arima" texted Tsubaki

 **At that time**

Tsubaki after hanging up with Kōuseis father decided to visit Kōusei

She opened the door to find Kōusei passed out on his piano.

'Has he done an all nighter again' thought Tsubaki

She then bent down and yelled at Kōusei "KŌUSEI TIME TO WAKE UP, YOUVE BEEN ASLEEP LITERALLY ALL DAY"

Kōusei jumped up in shock and said "What's the time, isn't it a bit early" said Kōusei

"It's 1pm, this is what you get when you do all nighters" said Tsubaki

"Sorry, I was just practising for an upcoming competition in August" said Kōusei

"I understand, But you need sleep ok, it will help you feel the music trust me" said Tsubaki

"Ok ok, so why did you come to visit anyway" said Kōusei

"Well I thought, me, you and Watari can do something this afternoon" said Tsubaki

"Sounds great, I need to practise though" said Kōusei bluntly

"Come On you can practise later, right now it's fun time for you, Kōusei" said Tsubaki dragging Kōusei

And that day Tsubaki, Watari and Kōusei enjoyed a day out involving cinema, arcade and burgers

 **The Next Day**

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were having a summer sale at their Bakery, since Kaori died, they have been in mourning, they would put on their best smiles during the day, however in the night they would both cry in mourning as no parent wants to bury their daughter, especially as one as loving as Kaori was.

They had stopped serving Caneles, the only person that ever was allowed them nowadays was Kōusei Arima who received everything on the house as a result of making Kaoris life a full one, although Kōusei insisted on paying evreytime.

However as a result of Kaoris death, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were now more financially well off than ever before as they no longer had to pay for Kaoris medication or care for Kaoris needs as she was gone.

However one day things would change

Ryouko and Yoshiyuki were having a good day, they had served lots of customers and were closing up shop when the recieved a Phone Call

It was from Dr Kowaka, although Yoshiyukis phone said no caller ID on it


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go:**

Yoshiyukis Phone read no caller ID on it

"I bet this is someone trying to sell me something" said Yoshiyuki

He answers the phone

"Hello Who is this" said Yoshiyuki

"Hello my name is Doctor Kowaka and I'm hear to tell you some news" said Dr Kowaka

"Go on" said Yoshiyuki

"Right you see. I'm not just a doctor, but a scientist, anyway how do I say this, one day a friend of mine brought a body into work and brought it back to life" said Dr Kowaka

"Wait what" said Yoshiyuki in a bit of disbelief

"In basic terms, we brought your daughter back from the dead and she's alive again, be it in a coma" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok then if that's true, then what is her name" said Yoshiyuki who raised his voice

"Kaori Miyazono, isn't that correct or am I calling the wrong number" said Dr Kowaka

"But How" said Yoshiyuki now shocked and slightly amazed

"Well it took a days worth of surgery, but we finally got her alive again" said Dr Kowaka

"When can we see her" said Yoshiyuki

"Well anytime, although she is in a coma which will probably last a few months as her body is repairing itself" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok I might see if I can be there either tonight or Tomorrow, anyway who brought the body into your workplace" said Yoshiyuki curiously

"Well it's a man by the name of Takahiko, apparently your daughter loved his son and his son loved her and due to him feeling bad that he's not around a lot, he decided to bring her to my workplace for his son" said Dr Kowaka

"Wait Who is Takahikos son" said Yoshiyuki suspiously

"Well it's none other than Kōusei Arima, As Takahiko wanted to surprise Kōusei for Christmas, he had an idea which may only work if you and your wife are involved as well as Kōuseis friends to help bring Kaori back to life and to surprise Kōusei around Christmas time with the gift that will make Kōusei feel special, so are you in on this plan" said Dr Kowaka

Yoshiyuki couldn't believe it, Kōuseis father Takahiko (Who never knew Kaori) would go all this way to bring Kaori back from the dead just to make his son happy again, he felt like divine intervention probably led him on his mission to bring Kaori back to the living, to her parents, to her friends, to Kōusei Arima

It shows that Kaoris letter was not in vain

"We are in on the plan, meet me in Tokyo either tonight or tomorrow, Remember dont tell Kōusei anything, we want to keep it a surprise for him" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok, we will definitely be there, if it's a hoax, there will be some serious hell to pay" said Yoshiyuki

"I promise this is legit" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok see you whenever we can" said Yoshiyuki

"Goodbye Mr Miyazono" said Dr Kowaka


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go:**

"Who was that" said Ryouko

Yoshiyukis face started to brighten

"That was a man by the name of Dr Kowaka" said Yoshiyuki wanting to keep the news about Kaori alive a surprise for his wife for tonight

"What was about" said Ryouko

"Well let's say we are off to Tokyo tonight, as how do I say this, Kōuseis dad Takahiko dug Up Kaori, brought her to Dr Kowakas office and brought her back to life, according to Dr Kowaka, Takahiko wants it to be a surprise for Kōusei for Christmas time" said Takahiko

"What did he actually say" said Ryouko in complete disbelief

"What I just said" said Yoshiyuki

"No, she's dead, we were at her funeral,..." said Ryouko before being comforted

"I know, I'm a bit skeptical, but evan so, its good to check out, after all Kaori used to love adventure and adventure is actually how we got together, remember that camping trip we went on as teens" said Yoshiyuki

"Yeah I suppose, ok then we will do it and maybe we can talk about the camping trip in the car" said Ryouko

And off they went to Tokyo to see Kaori for the first time since the funeral


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go:**

Tsubaki was at the arcade with Watari after sports training, Kōusei was practising piano and because Kōusei wasn't around, Tsubaki wanted to meet Watari at the arcade so Tsubaki can tell him about Kaori and the Christmas surprise.

Seeing Watari in the arcade, he didn't look or act his usual playboy attitude, there was something different about him today

"So Tsubaki, what did you want to talk to me about" said Watari

"Well you know Kōuseis father" said Tsubaki

"Yes I know Takahiko, go on" said Watari

"Well you see Takahiko wants to surprise Kōusei for Christmas and I need to tell you what the present is" said Tsubaki

"What is it" said Watari

"Well you see, Takahiko dug up Kaori and brought her to a scientist, he brought her back to life and Kaori will return to Towa around Christmas as a suprise present to Kōusei, before then we need to keep it a secret from Kōusei" said Tsubaki

"Wait Kaori is alive again" said Watari

"Yes, it's a miracle isn't it" said Tsubaki

"Yeah, Kōusei will be so happy" said Watari

"Anyway, hows Keiko or any of the other girls you talk to" said Tsubaki

"Keiko...anyway what shall we do tomorrow" said Watari panicky

"Answer my question Watari, How is Keiko" said Tsubaki with a more raised voice

"ok, she dumped me and many girls told me today that they never want to see me again" said Watari

"Isn't that karma for being such a playboy" said Tsubaki

Slience fell down for a good few seconds before Watari spoke up

"Am I a bad person" said Watari with his head down in shame

"Wait what" said Tsubaki

"Am I a bad person" repeated Watari

"No your not a bad person, in fact your a good person with a heart, although you do brush girls the wrong way" said Tsubaki

"I guess I do, thanks Tsubaki" said Watari as he hugged her

They hugged for approximately 15 minutes which Watari cried on Tsubaki and then as they about to break the hug Tsubaki spoke

"You know, I known about your emotional side for years, your a very nice guy Watari, look don't be sad, I hate it when you, Kōusei and Evan Kaori who is not yet back with us yet get upset, it hurts me as you 3 are the greatest people I age ever known, you will get over Keiko, I know you will, Me, you and Kōusei will do something with you, whatever you want, you name it" said Tsubaki

"Ok, what about we go to the mall" said Watari

"Ok we will do that" said Tsubaki

Afterwards Tsubaki walked Watari home before heading home herself.

Immediately after Watari got home, after heading upstairs, he headed upstairs and started to play Fifa when something happened

He started grasping his chest, it hurt like hell and then blacked out, it wasn't Evan late, he just blacked out and was lying on the floor

His parents hearing a loud bang, asked "Is everything ok up there Watari"

To no reply

Wataris mom decided to check up on him to find that he was passed out on the floor, his face sweating and he wasn't responding to to his moms comments

"You'll be ok, you'll be ok" said Wataris mom as she called an ambulance

 **The Next Day**

Tsubaki went to knock on Wataris door when his sister answered

"Where's Watari" said Tsubaki

"Hes at the hospital, he blacked all of a sudden and doctors are doing check ups on him" said Wataris sister solemnly

Tsubaki immediately rushed to the hospital to see Watari and she was greeted by a Watari who was delighted to see Tsubaki, then the Doctor came in

"What's wrong Doc" said Watari

"Well how do I put this, You just had a heart attack, you were lucky to be alive, I think it was called by lots of stress coupled with heavy exercise, you need to watch your heart" said a doctor


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go:**

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono arrived at Tokyo After a long drive, it was 3 in the morning and they checked into the local hotel which they were lucky to be checked into considering it was 3 in the morning.

 **The next day**

The couple were woken by Yoshiyukis Phone which was ringing

It was Dr Kowaka

Yoshiyuki picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello" said Yoshiyuki sleepily

"Hello Yoshiyuki this is Dr Kowaka, are you able to visit today" said Dr Kowaka

"yeah me and my wife are on our way, we are at a hotel in Tokyo, we will be ready in a hour" said Yoshiyuki

"That's good, see you there" said Dr Kowaka as he hung up the phone

 **1 Hour and 5 minutes Later**

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono rush to the hospital after being late, they got lost a bit in Tokyo before finding the hospital

They arrived at the check in point in a hurried manner

"Hello, we are here to see a Dr Kowaka" said Ryouko

"Ah are you Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono" said the check in woman who was looking at a clipboard with what assumed to be a booking list

"Yes we are" said Yoshiyuki

"Dr Kowakas office is on 2nd floor, room 2A" said the check in woman

"Thank you" said Ryouko

The couple went in the lift and went to the 2nd floor

there they went and knocked onto the door of room 2A

"Hello you must be Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, I'm Dr Kowaka" said Dr Kowaka shaking both of their hands

"Nice to meet you Dr Kowaka, do you know where Kaori is" said Yoshiyuki

"Yes she is in room 2B, shall we enter" said Dr Kowaka as he opened a door in his office

Yoshiyuki held Ryoukos hand to prepare for what was inside

As they walked in, they heard a sound that warmed their hearts

It was Kaori Who was breathing

They walked in and saw Kaori lying there, she had started gaining some of her colour back,

"Kaori, she back, our Kaoris back" cried Ryouko

"Be careful, she is in a coma and her body has just accepted her new heart as well as, her body is rebuilding itself with the new muscles replacing the old degenerative muscles, however I have some bad news" said Dr Kowaka

"what is it" said both of them worryingly

"Kaori will not be able to walk again" said Dr Kowaka

"Wait what" said Both of them

"You see in order for Kaoris new heart to receive the nutrients it needs and for her body to accept it, I needed to restrict blood flow somewhere and I did it to the legs, I'm sorry" said Dr Kowaka

"Isn't there therapy" said Yoshiyuki

"Unfortunately Thereapy would be either counter productive or useless, however on the bright side, at least she can play music though" said Dr Kowaka

"Well at least she is alive again, that's all that matters" said Yoshiyuki

Ryouko went to feel Kaoris Hand, it felt warmer than when she Kaori dead on that operating table in February, she couldn't believe it, Their daughter was alive thanks to the selfless acts of Dr Kowaka and Takahiko Arima.

Yoshiyuki realised that Takahiko brought Kaori back because he wanted to make Kōusei happy and having met Kōusei, He never wanted Kōusei to be unhappy considering how good of a kid he is.

As Dr Kowaka was watching them, the NFL gamebreak theme (which is ringtone) played

Dr Kowaka looked at his phone

It was Takahiko


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go:**

Dr Kowaka picked up the phone, went back into room 2A and answered it

"Hello" said Dr Kowaka

"Hi Kowaka, this is Takahiko, I'm coming to visit Kaori as I was allowed to leave work early" said Takahiko

"Ok, although there are people, I would like you to meet" said Dr Kowaka

"Who is it" said Takahiko

"I've invited Kaoris parents Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, don't worry they know about the surprise in December" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok, it will be great to meet them" said Takahiko

"That's good, I'll reckon Kaori may awake a lot earlier than expected as her body is rebuilding at a very fast rate" said Dr Kowaka

"What's the estimate" said Takahiko

"Maybe a few weeks to a month, if things go very, very well, it could be next week, but that would be insanely unlikely though" said Dr Kowaka

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes" said Takahiko

"Ok goodbye Takahiko, we will all see you there" said Dr Kowaka

"See you there" said Takahiko as he hung up

 **5 Minutes Later**

Takahiko walked into the hospital and to the check in lady

"Hello I am Takahiko Arima and I'm Looking for..." Said Takahiko

"Let me guess, Dr Kowaka, he's in room 2A" said Check in Lady

"Thank you" said Takahiko

Takahiko went in the lift to the 2nd floor and then walked into room 2A

"Hello Dr Kowaka" said Takahiko

"Perfect timing, come with me" said Dr Kowaka

Takahiko and Dr Kowaka went into Room 2B where Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were huddled around Kaori

"Right Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, let me introduce you to Takahiko Arima" said Dr Kowaka

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko turned around to see a man that looked like an much older Kōusei and they immediately rushed to hug him

"Thank you so so much" said both of them

They let him go and Yoshiyuki said "I see you Kōuseis father"

"Indeed I am, I see both of you know my son" said Takahiko

"Yes, we used to go and watch him play sometimes, Our daughter Kaori fell in love with your son Kōusei and there she used to go on about Kōusei and there many adventures" said Yoshiyuki

"Anyway what motivated you to bring Kaori back" said Ryouko

"Well when I returned home, I noticed Kōusei a bit unhappier than usual and Tsubaki was telling me that Kōusei was still pretty unhappy and then I read Kaoris letter to Kōusei and it made me realise that as a father, I felt like it was my duty to make my son happy again and I decided to dig up Kaori and bring her back to life to make my son feel special again like the times he was around Kaori" said Takahiko

"Evan though I don't like the fact you went to her grave and dug her up without our permission, I'm glad you and Dr Kowaka brought her back and for that we thank you friend" said Yoshiyuki

Dr Kowaka then entered the conversation

"Guys, I need to inform you some good news after examining Kaori just now" said Dr Kowaka

"What is it" said Takahiko, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko

"Well Kaori may wake up in the next few weeks" said Dr Kowaka

"How" said Yoshiyuki

"Well her body is rebuilding itself at a faster than average rate, which means that something is fueling her to wake up, which could be memories of good times she had, possibly with Kōusei" said Dr Kowaka

"I think Kōuseis music is reaching her, that's what's fueling her" said Yoshiyuki

"I agree with you Yoshiyuki, Kōusei has been known to inspire people" said Takahiko

 **Meanwhile**

Kōusei had been practising non stop to prepare for his next competition, he knew that Kaori was guiding him through his memories and as what he presumed to be her ghost

unknown to him, his music is helping bringing her back to the living


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go:**

Watari was still in hospital as it was revealed that he had a heart condition where if he over excerted himself Evan further, he would die of heart failure or cardiac arrest, Watari was lucky as many people had died similer heart related conditions such as Marc Vivian Foe and David Longhurst, however it hurt Watari knowing that he couldn't play soccer anymore.

Kōusei rushed to the hospital as fast as he could and nearly suffered a panic attack as he saw both Kaori and his mother deteriorate and that made him feel anxious about visiting hospital, however Tsubaki and Watari made sure that he was okay (both Tsubaki and Watari knew about how happy Kōusei will be in a few months) and that he got home in one piece.

Afterwards Tsubaki went back to the hospital to look after Watari.

She entered to see him, it hurt her seeing him connected to all these machines, his dream had been snatched, Kaori had used him and evreyone except his family, Tsubaki and Kōusei had abandoned him.

"Hello" said Tsubaki

"Hi" said Watari timidly

"are you okay" said Tsubaki

"I'm fine" snapped Watari

"You don't look like it" said Tsubaki

"Okay, I'm not fine, my chest hurts and my playing days are over" said Watari

"You could be a fine coach Watari, don't give up" said Tsubaki

"But Evan so, I can't over exhert myself, I so badly wanted to be a star and now it's gone" said Watari

Tsubaki saw a different Watari, he was no longer the playboy happy go lucky boy, but now a quiet, timid boy who was very fragile, probably more fragile than both glass and Kaori Miyazono

"Watari come here" said Tsubaki as she sat beside him and hugged him singing Twinkle Twinkle little star, Watari snuggled into her arms and fell asleep like a baby, evan sucking him thumb while asleep.

'Hes so cute when he's asleep' thought Tsubaki as she kissed him on the forehead

 **Two Weeks Later**

It was midnight at Room 2A in the Tokyo hospital and Dr Kowaka was still in his office where he had to sort out lots of paperwork, after he did all that he went into Room 2B to check up on Kaori

He saw her, she was doing evan better in these two weeks, her colour had come back and her body was not as light as when Takahiko brought her in.

Then Dr Kowaka suddenly saw Kaoris eyes open for the first time since February and to him it felt like watching a child being born.

"Where, where am I" said Kaori

"Your alive again Kaori Miyazono, welcome back to the living world, you are in a hospital in Tokyo" said Dr Kowaka

"But How" said Kaori

"Well you see, a man named Takahiko dug you up, brought you to my office and after a massive extensive surgery, we've brought you back to life" said Dr Kowaka

"Who's Takahiko" said Kaori

"Well he is the father of Kōusei Arima and he brought you here as he wanted to bring you back to life in order to make his son happy and feel complete" said Dr Kowaka

"Also It seems according to your parents, that Kōuseis music fuelled your recovery and now here you are talking to me in the hospital" added Dr Kowaka

"When can I see Kōusei" said Kaori

"Im afraid I have to tell you something" said Dr Kowaka

"What" said Kaori

"Well you see, your getting discharged in early December time as Takahiko and your parents want you to be a Christmas surprise for Kōusei, so your not really going to see him for a while, don't worry though your other visitors will keep you company in the meantime" said Dr Kowaka

"How long is Christmas" said Kaori

"It's in a few months" said Dr Kowaka

"Right you betta get some sleep, you get to see your parents tomorrow" added Dr Kowaka


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go:**

 **The Next Day**

Kaoris parents had arrived at Tokyo hospital, they heard from Dr Kowaka that Kaori had woken up and the couple were extremely excited to see her.

They arrived at the hospital earlier than expected where the check in lady (knowing from Dr Kowaka about the circumstances of the visit) where she told them to head to the usual Room 2A

Kaoris parents rushed into a Room 2A where they knocked on the door

"Come in" said Dr Kowaka

They walked in all excited

"Are you ready to see you daughter again" said Dr Kowaka

"Yes" said both Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono

Dr Kowaka went into Room 2B where Kaori was sleeping in

Dr Kowaka went up to Kaori and said "Kaori wake up, your parents are here to see you"

Kaori immediately woke up and said "Let them in"

Dr Kowaka then went back into Room 2A and said "You two can come in"

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono went into the room to see their daughter looking at them with her angelic eyes and smile

"KAORI" cried Yoshiyuki and Ryouko as they went over to hug Kaori

"Mom and Dad, it's so good to see you again" said Kaori

"Kaori, how do you feel" said Ryouko

"I feel great, although I can't feel my legs" said Kaori

"yeah about that" said Yoshiyuki

"What is it" said Kaori

"Dr Kowaka sacrificed your ability to walk to bring you back to life, but on the plus side at least you can still play the violin" said Yoshiyuki

Kaori now can no longer walk, for her this meant no more hopscotch, no more kicking Kōusei, no more jumping off courage bridge, while this is made Kaori feel sad, she was grateful that she was alive again, she can see Kōusei again.

"Are you okay with that, Kaori" said Ryouko

"Yeah I'm fine, just glad it wasn't my arms after all" said Kaori

"Anyway we've got a treat for you" said Yoshiyuki as he pulled a Canele out of his pocket

"Caneles, I've missed these so much" said Kaori as she yanked the Canele and ate it

"I've also brought something else for you" said Ryouko as she handed Kaori her violin

"My violin, I'm surprised you haven't given this to Kōusei" said Kaori

"Hahaah we were thinking about it and then you came back, so we are giving to you" said Ryouko

"So Kaori, are you looking forward to Christmas time when you see Kōusei" said Yoshiyuki

"Yeah, I'm counting down the days" said Kaori

"If wish hard enough, then it won't be long before you see your crown prince" said Yoshiyuki

Dr Kowaka then walked in

"You've got an another visitor, Takahiko Arima" said Dr Kowaka

 **To be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go:**

Takahiko walked into the room to greet Kaori

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you Kaori, I'm Takahiko Arima, father of Kōusei Arima" said Takahiko

"Nice to see you, thank you for bringing me back" said Kaori

"No, thank you for helping my son and making his life a complete one, it's good deeds that have brought you back to the living, to Kōusei Arima, so I say thank you Kaori Miyazono" said Takahiko

"When will I see Kōusei again" said Kaori

"In a few weeks, you'll be let out early in late November and will be revealed to Kōusei as an early Christmas present. But for know you need your treatment, after all you body is still rebuilding" said Takahiko

"Another fact is that Kōusei also still thinks your dead still, so I want to make it as believable as possible" added Takahiko

"Sorry I just wanted to see my Kōusei again" said Kaori

"I understand that you have feelings for my son as stated in your final letter to him" said Takahiko

"Wait how did you read the letter" said Kaori

"Well it was left there as Kōusei was at piano practise and I had just returned home and that letter inspired me to bring you back to this world" said Takahiko

"Anyway how are the others doing" said Kaori

"I need to tell you some news" said Takahiko

"What is it" said Kaori

"A few weeks ago, Watari had a heart attack" said Takahiko

"Wait what" said Kaori

"Yeah apparently he over did it in terms of sports as well as stress and now he has a heart condition where if he overdoes it, he could die, at this point Kōusei and Tsubaki are caring for him, I think Tsubaki has feelings for Watari" said Takahiko

"Wait do Tsubaki and Watari know about what's happened to me" said Kaori

"Yes, they do, there in on the suprise" said Takahiko

"Where shall we have the suprise" said Kaori

"We could have it at our bakery" said Yoshiyuki

"Good idea, you guys send a message through envelope, I'll bring Kaori over for the suprise" said Takahiko

"I like that idea, I can't wait to see Kōuseis reaction that I'm alive again" said Kaori

"Shall we begin the plan today" said Ryouko

"Yes, I would love that" said Kaori


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go:**

September had begun and everything around Kaori was as usual, her parents check on her evrey other day and they all plan ready for November along with Takahiko who Kaori had started to realise where Kōusei got his slowpokeness and dummyness from, After many tests and planning November, September became a breeze for Kaori as it went rather quickly, however back home, it was a whole different story

The 3 (Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki) had started at their new schools, Watari had to be cared for constantly which Tsubaki and (when not at school) Kōusei were willing to do, they made him take his medication which took some effort and also having to watch his evrey move, luckily for Watari and the shock of everyone, Watari was allowed to play sport again, however if he felt unwell at any point, he had to go directly to the hospital which Tsubaki and Kōusei made sure he did at any cost, for Watari, Kōusei was becoming more like a parent (as he didn't want to see Watari go after seeing the deaths of both his mother and Kaori) and Tsubaki was becoming more like a overprotective girlfriend (which Watari and Tsubaki did make official midway through the month) which was to protect him from anyone trying to hurt him and make sure he was okay and happy.

 **Meanwhile**

Kaoris parents began writing the letter to Kōusei which they decided to advertise a early Christmas sale at Ma Fille Bakery


	14. Chapter 14 pt 1

**Here we go:**

After a October where Kaori, her parents and Takahiko were planning the suprise, meanwhile back home, Kōusei was practising and hanging out with Watari and Tsubaki, while Watari managed to play soccer again without any complications, Tsubaki is still watching him like a hawk and looking after him, caring for his every need.

Then November had arrived and on the 5th (earlier than originally planned) Kaori was finally let out of the hospital, she was in a wheelchair and had to enter into Takahikos 4X4 as it had wheelchair support.

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko had began preparing the suprise, they had sent the letter to Kōusei Arima ,ready to activate the suprise, Watari and Tsubaki had arrived at Ma Fille early eager to see Kōusei reunited with Kaori since that day in February.

 **Meanwhile**

Kōusei had just finished his piano lesson with Hiroko and Nagi and it went quite well, Kōusei is preparing for a competition in December which he is touted to win despite Takeshi and Emi trying to prove otherwise.

When he got home, he received an envelope

He opened it to find a letter

 _"Come to the Ma Fille bakery, early Christmas sale, Kaori would of wanted you to experience it"_

Kōusei Arima quickly got ready and decided to walk to the bakery

When he got there, he was surprised to see Watari and Tsubaki at the bakery

"You guys aren't normally here" said Kōusei

"Well we are here to enjoy the Christmas sale like you" lied Watari

Soon a familer 4X4 was outside

'Wait isn't that dads car' thought Kōusei

Soon Takahiko stepped out with a smile and sunglasses and walked into the bakery

"Hello Dad" said Kōusei

"Hello son, I've got a suprise for you" said Takahiko

"What is it" said Kōusei

"Well you see, do you know why I've been gone so long" said Takahiko

"Why dad" said Takahiko

"Well let's just say I along with a friend of mine have been working hard to bring someone back" said Takahiko

"What do you mean" said Kōusei

"Come with me" said Takahiko

Kousei came near the blacked out 4X4

"Inside this car is someone who wants to meet you" said Takahiko

Takahiko opens the door

"KŌUSEI" screamed Kaori as she drove her wheelchair to him and hugged him

"Wait...how...but..." said Kōusei in disbelief as he began hugging Kaori

"Your dad along with his friend Dr Kowaka dug me up and with a experimental surgery, brought me back to life, to be with you" said Kaori


	15. Chapter 14 Pt 2

**Here we go:**

"But the dead stay dead" said Kōusei

"Your such a Baka, Kōusei, but a cute Baka" said Kaori

"At least your back, but for how long though" said Kōusei

"Well let's say we will grow old together" said Kaori

Kōusei was estatic, not only was Kaori back, but she will spend her life with him

Kōusei then bent down (as Kaori was in her wheelchair) and hugged Kaori

"I love you and Will you be my girlfriend" said Kōusei

"Yes Kōusei, I'll be your girlfriend and I love you too" said Kaori crying for joy

After their emotional reunion which involved hugs and kisses, Kaori then noticed both her parents and Kōuseis dad who looked like they were trying to embarrass the couple as well as a snickering Watari and Tsubaki.

They all went inside where they all were treated to Christmas cookies and Caneles which were now back on the menu.

Kaori and Kōusei were quite intimate on the dance floor, kisses galore, after all Kōusei had witnessed her decline just over a year ago and now she is back in the best condition he had seen her since that day in spring.

Kaori wore her dress that she wore on the day she met Kōusei Arima and Evan though she was in a wheelchair, Kōusei made sure that she could dance around which was him flinging her and kissing her.

 **Epilogue**

The 4 (Kaori, Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki) went back to school together in January after a Christmas which the 4 agreed was the best Christmas they ever had.

By the end of high school, Kōusei and Kaori were now talented musicians although they chose to stay in Japan in order to be close with everyone.

Watari and Tsubaki were now talented sportspeople, however Tsubaki became Wataris full time carer and would make sure he was in good condition for sports games or he wouldn't be playing

Watari eventually made it into the English Soccer leagues, playing for Football League side Wimbledon

Tsubaki joined him in the move, while Kōusei and Kaori stayed at home as Kōusei and Kaori decided to write songs which made them not only rich, but made the songs more enjoyable and judges now had to obey their scores which was once viewed as blastphomy by the judges themselves.

Watari and Tsubaki then had a child named Vincent Riyota who was born during Wataris 2nd season

Then Tragedy struck

During a game between Wimbledon and Oxford, Watari (who was in his 4th season) collasped on the field in the 75th minute, he was taken to the hospital by ambulance where he was pronounced dead from the heart condition, Tsubaki was never the same afterwards.

Wataris funeral in which Tsubaki and Kaori were bawling their eyes out and Kōusei became quite monotone and for a year, the couple found it difficult to write music because of the circumstances.

Tsubaki would raise Vincent on her own, making sure his needs were in order.

Kaori would marry Kōusei at the young age of 19

Kaori and Kōusei would have 5 children: Meki, Watari II, Chopin, April and Kōusei Jr

Meki and Kōusei Jr became a world famous pianists, competing with each other and Kōusei Jr would fall in love with a violinist named Peko Makamello and the couple was very remincisant of Kaori and Kōusei.

April became a famous violinist, although in her musical career, she was unfairly compared to her mother and later quit the violin and became a author, writing adventure books that became bestsellers.

Chopin Arima became an artist, a good one although he inherited his fathers timidity and in his teen years was diagnosed with being on the autism spectrum which Kaori believed that he got his father, Chopin Arima would later create some brilliant art, but would also pursue athletics and actually won a Olympic gold medal for Japan in the 200M.

Then there was Watari II

Watari II was born in the same year as Vincent Riyota and they became closer than brothers, Kaori and Kōusei became babysitters for Vincent when Tsubaki was working which was quite a lot.

Watari II and Vincent in their teens decided to play Amercian Football, something encouraged by Kaori as she wanted her son to do anything he desired (as long as it's not illegal) while Kōusei was a little sceptical to the brutality of the sport.

Watari II became a Running Back while Vincent became a Quarterback.

Both would receive the same college scholarship to the University of Texas Tech

They would become a highly valued duo guiding the university to 3 national championships

Watari II would have a very successful NFL career with the Browns, Cowboys and Bears, winning a few superbowls on the way

Vincent would have a fairly decent career, playing for the Steelers, Monarchs, Eskimos and then joining Watari II at the Bears where he would end up spending the rest of his career as a backup and injury riddled QB. He did however win 1 Superbowl

Takahiko Arima would end up owning a company before dying when Kōusei and Kaori turned 30

Hiroko would end up helping Kaori and Kōusei and later teaching Meki and Kōusei Jr and helped them become the best they can be, she died when Kaori and Kousei were 48

Kaoris parents would pass the bakery down to Kaori and Kōusei who were in their mid 30s who ran it as a second business and when Kōusei and Kaori went into their 50s Yoshiyuki died of a heart attack and then a year later Ryouko fell to a stroke.

Kaori and Kōusei would grow old together and where they currently live in a retirement home, Tsubaki would live until her 60s, but she did find love again with a man named Kevin Pervien in her 30s.

Watari II who was now in his 40s noticed something on Takahikos grave

'A fathers honour'

"Why does it say that" said Watari II

"I'll tell you" said Japan's oldest man which was Dr Kowaka who brought Kaori and Kōusei to tell the story


End file.
